


Reborn

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), Heroes (TV), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ( main pairing is sekai!!! the rest are side pairings ), Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, F/M, Hate Crimes, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mutant Hate, Mutant Registration, Other, Past Violence, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queer Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed with the new age. People like them are being hunted. With only one thing on his mind: suriving; Jongin finds himself hiding what he is to make it through this new hellish world. It seems to be working until Seun stumbles into his life and sets it down a course he had never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope this goes how I wish it will.

2034

 

The first time he vividly remembers it was when he was ten - his bones ached really badly and he had told his mother who accused him of faking it. His mother was an irresponsible woman who couldn’t manage to keep a job or a man for that fact. This stepfather had been worse than the others shoving Jongin’s head into the car window telling him to ‘ quit his bitchin’ fore he gives him something to really bitch about’ and it’s the end of the discussion as the small family drives down the endless stretch of highway.

 

They were heading to live with his grandparents having been evicted from their apartment the day before. He hadn’t eaten yet and his head hurt. He knew better to keep complaining otherwise he would provoke his stepfather’s anger. During times like that his mother didn’t really have any sympathy for her son. But, this isn’t the pain of an empty stomach -  something Jongin knew well. It was something else as he tries to hold in his whimper as his skin feels too tightly bound around his bones. His head feels heavy and there is a pressure forming in his body as if he’s going to  snap at any moment like an overstretched rubber band. His stepfather must have noticed his grimace or maybe he whined too loudly because the beefy heavy hand is coming down towards him. It’s an instinctive reaction, raising his arm to shield himself from the blow but there is a gush of wind and a loud  cracking and when Jongin opens his eyes his stepfather isn’t in the car anymore.

 

There is a loud  thud, thud,  thud as a body falls from the sky onto the hood of the sky. Then his mother’s screams are all he hears as the cars skitters to a halt and she’s hopping out of the car at the body of her husband sprawled out on the highway broken and bent. Jongin feels blood rush to his head as it pulses loudly, hand trembling as he lowers it finally feeling a gush of warmth down his face as he presses a hand to his bloodied nose.

 

She’s shrieking now. “Murderer!  Murderer ! You devil child you killed him! Look at what you did!” 

 

Jongin is quick to react because he cannot explain  how or  why but he’s smart enough to know he can’t stay there. He leans to the front of the car where his mother’s purse lays with a wad of money and he pockets it before opening the car door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? You  killed him! You think I’ll let you get away with this?” She is demanding but Jongin runs. He  runs and he doesn’t look back.

 

He half expects her to come after him but she doesn’t. She had always been a coward he thinks when he turns back and looks at her standing over that bastard’s body.


	2. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two new arrivals leaves Sehun curious about their future.

 

2044

 

It hits the news first. Evolved and mutated humans with unique abilities. Jongin is sitting at his favorite restaurant; weary from a long day,  twenty and barely making a living, taking a bite into his sandwich when the news replays videos of different  mutants using their abilities publicly. He pauses as his eyes the screen where a boy much smaller than him stops a bus with his bare hands from crashing into a group of citizens.  Mutants , it’s what they’re calling them now. Those with non-human abilities. No two mutants powers were the same but the different nations were calling for them to be registered so their powers can be tested. To benefit mankind in some  divine way. But Jongin doesn’t want to help mankind - not when it has only ever given him heartache. It all begins with  registering \- being identified.  Mankind be damned.

 

“Damn mutants ought to be captured and put away ‘ya hear? It ain’t natural those type of powers.” A man is saying loudly in the dinner and a few nod in agreement. “If it was me I’d kill ‘em.” Jongin snorts and it catches the man’s attention. “What’s so funny boy?”

 

He has known a thousand men like him. Those who were built taller, bigger and stupider than the rest. Those who use their intimidation to get people to agree with them. Jongin stands, throwing a few bill on the table for his meal, and cocks his head at the man. “From where I am standing it looks like  you are the one who isn’t natural. Humans have reached a peak in their evolution. How is someone like  you going to kill someone like  them ? You’re nothing but a  bug in this world.”

 

The man stands frozen. Jongin has seen too many men like him. Those who would beat the ones who were weaker than them but turn away from a fight they could possibly lose.

 

“You should be  fearing  them, not them hiding from the likes of  you .” Jongin says. No sooner did the words leave his lips did a loud  thundering happen and Jongin was gone.

  
  
 

He knows it’s stupid to teleport in daylight when witnesses but the man had peeved him. It was just to provoke fear but now he has to make sure he relocates. He’s been moving from place to place since he was a kid - nothing new about it. He’s staying in a small flat he rents from a nice lady who doesn’t ask many questions. It doesn’t matter - people will come looking for him now. 

 

He shoves the few personal items he owns  in a bag and collects all the money he has to his name. He’s gotten so use to running it has become second nature to him - especially now that people like him were required to register. He leaves enough money for the landlady and a note apologizing for leaving so suddenly. It’s more than the shitty apartment is worth but he knows she is suffering from the loss of her husband. She’s genuinely good. Jongin likes genuinely good, considering there are so few left who give a damn anymore.

 

He doesn’t know where he’ll go next that he hasn’t been already. Somewhere where he won’t be questioned - somewhere he’ll fit in. He has heard rumors that mutants were meeting up in Seoul. He doesn’t know if gathering was smart but he’s running out of options. He could at least check it out right?

 

It goes against everything he’s been doing so far. Instead of hiding and running he’s heading right into a warzone. He sighs. If he goes down in this world he at least wants to go down fighting. So, to Seoul it is.

 

⁻⁻⁻

  
 

Sehun is pressed against Tao murmuring words of comfort to the distressed Chinese man. Tao doesn’t look very relaxed but Sehun know he’s struggling to keep it all under control. He has every reason to be stressed. Yifan, their leader, had announced he was registering. Everyone in the small warehouse rouse their voice in protest, especially Tao who held more than a soft spot for their leader.

 

“Are you insane?” Joonmyun is the first to ask, second-in-command, and usually the most reserved. “Anyone who ends up on one of their lists ends up dead or missing.”

 

Yifan looks sympathetic but determined. Sehun knows that look mean he’s made up his mind. “I don’t want to fight them. I want to work alongside them for a solution.” He says. “Registering is the least of my worries. If they want to find me, they will - with or without my name. We’ve been living in a warehouse for months. We can’t stay here forever. Why should we hide?”

 

Tao is the next one to protest, voice weak from stress, eyes threatening to spill over with tears: “Yifan! They  kill people like us. The time for peaceful negotiations has long since been over.”

 

“I know what I’m doing!” Yifan roars seconds later and the group of men are quiet. “We need to know what they’re doing with people like us. I can’t ask any of you to go with me so I must do it. They  took Luhan.”

 

Everyone is silent. Tao leans heavily onto Sehun and he’s certain his friend might snap in front of them all. Yixing is rubbing Tao’s other side and Joonmyun is checking the door frequently waiting for Minseok and Kyungsoo to return with supplies.

 

“We all want to get Luhan back.” Sehun mutters after a long pause. “But sending you in blind isn’t what we should do. We should plan it out. A reckless plan will end badly, hyung. Let us come up with something. Minseok knows a lot about their facilities. We can get him- just as a team effort, not where you have to sacrifice yourself.”

 

Tao squeezes his hand because he must have said the right thing. Kris looks tired but likely to give in. He nods slowly after a while and Tao lets out a relieved breath.

 

“I want to leave this spot for a new one tomorrow. Once Minseok and Kyungsoo are back. Too many police have been wandering.” Yifan says. “Then I want to go get Luhan- god knows what they’re doing to him.”

 

“You aren't alone. You never have to do these things alone. Luhan wasn’t our brother but he was someone we all loved.” Joonmyun says. “Everyone would give their right arm to get him back.”

 

“Minseok will know what to do. We always does.” Yixing pipes in for the first time that evening as he smiles fondly. 

 

The mood settles down considerably for the men circled around with their backpacks and sleeping bags scattered on the floor of the warehouse. It houses many cars but barely anyone visited it anymore given that this new dystopian age barely had the resources to fuel the cars.

 

The last ten years have been that way for them all. Panic at the discovery of enhanced humans. When they realized  they belonged to that section of humanity it had occurred to them that they had to hide. Tao and Sehun had been friends long before they found the others, relying solely on each other and going from place to place. Tao had found Yifan and he brought the pair to the rest of the gang. Joonmyun had come with Kyungsoo and Minseok hyung - he wasn’t sure where they came from but they had  that type of relationship with each other where the three shared each other exclusively. Sehun use to find it out but now that he knows them it doesn’t seem odd at all. Yixing had wandered in alone and Luhan had heard of them from other mutant beings.

 

They found others through Yixing. No one was sure how he did it but somehow he just  knew where they were at. They all thought it might be his ability until Yixing showed them that he could heal people so long as the damage wasn’t too much because it took Yixing’s own life energy to do so. Sehun couldn’t count how many times Yixing had fainted some healing someone’s extensive wounds. Yixing could also alter someone’s emotions making him great when they all got into fights with each other.

 

Joonmyun could bend water - anything liquid really. He was a small but firm man able to move quick and knew how to fight well from his military training. Despite his bright eyes and cheerful face he was not someone Sehun would ever look forward to fighting. He was  lethal .

No one knew a lot about Yifan except Minseok hyung. Apparently he had been raised overseas but moved here once the mutant restrictions became too great in the west. Now Korea was the same and mutants were disappearing. Yifan was their leader and the one who made most of the decisions alongside Minseok or Joonmyun. He was good at thinking things through - his intelligence was heightened and he could hack into anything with enough effort. That being said, his power was his ability to morph into a beast like creature and Sehun had only seen it once to know that it was frightening. But other than that Kris remained eerily calm.

 

Tao was an enigma because no one knew  what he could do. Everyone knew that the young Chinese male was crushing hard on their leader but other than that he was a mystery. They knew for certain he could freeze people and objects in motion but unsure to the extent he could given he hadn’t used his abilities a lot. Joonmyun was in charge of training Tao until he became capable. Tao often complained Joonmyun went hard on him to Sehun - though Sehun understood why. Because Tao’s gift was irreplaceable.

 

Kyungsoo was a scary quiet guy of shorter stature but immense presence. Sehun  always knew when he came into a room because he could  feel it. Kyungsoo was smart like Yifan, maybe smarter, but incredibly dense to social cues or perhaps he just didn’t care. He was  so strong - the strongest of them all physically. He remembers once Kyungsoo had patted Tao on the shoulder and dislocated it by accident. The guy underestimated his strength in those tiny limb bones.

 

Minseok could cause weather related storms. Minseok was memorable to Sehun because unlike the others his eyes were icy blue. Once Minseok had gotten so angry at something Yifan had done on his own he had flooded the house they had been living in with rain. Joonmyun hadn’t been too happy to leave that place.

 

Luhan had been a mind reader. He could manipulate thoughts and make people do what he wanted. It was impossible to have secrets about the elder but he had never told anyone’s thoughts to another.

 

Then Sehun. He could manipulate another’s power if they were in close distance for a short period of time. It’s how most of the group found if they could do anything beyond what they thought because Sehun would do it first. Some powers he couldn’t copy well - like Luhan’s. It made his nose bleed the first time he heard all the shouts of thoughts in his mind and another time he had vomited trying to heal someone when Yixing was too weak. But things like Kyungsoo’s strength were easy.

 

The door opened of the warehouse and all eyes turned towards it as if ready to attack. But Minseok slid in followed by Kyungsoo with bags in their hands. It only took Sehun a second to notice two figures following behind them. Yifan tensed at this as all eyes trained on the two strangers.

“They’re like us - relax guys.” Minseok said as Kyungsoo wordlessly went right to Joonmyun planting a kiss on his shoulder as he sunk down to dig through the bag. He tossed Tao a carton of banana milk which levitated a second in the air before plopping in Tao’s lap. He tossed Yifan and Joonmyun a beer. Then Yixing a bottled tea. And lastly he had gotten Sehun a thing of milktea. Everyone was happy to have their favorites but it didn’t relieve the stress of the newcomers.

 

“I’m Chanyeol.” says the taller male with bright platinum hair and  a smile that is somewhat infectious because happiness is radiating out of Yixing’s area. “I can radiate fire from my body. Dunno how it works really and have nowhere to go. But that’s why I’m here.”

 

The second wasn’t smiling. He was tan, tall but not as tall as Chanyeol, and his eyes really dark.  Almost black. “I’m Jongin. I heard about you guys. That’s why I’m here.”

 

“What can you do?” It’s Tao who asks.

 

“I teleport.”

 

“We brought them to us because they had nowhere else to go.” Minseok says as he swifts to sit by Joonmyun’s other side. Kyungsoo is pressed to the other and the three look odd together but Sehun finds it somewhat endearing.

 

“You two are welcome to stay.” Yifan says. “Grab a sleeping bag and get well acquainted with the rules. If anyone breaks them they’re out of here.”

 

Yifan wasn’t joking. People had been kicked out before for breaking rules. They were meant to protect them from the ones hunting people like them down. Sehun wondered if they would last - he hoped so for their sake.

 

“We don’t have any spare sleeping bags.” Yixing murmurs. 

 

“They can use Minseok’s or Kyungsoo’s since we share.” Joonmyun mutters and Chanyeol’s brow raises at this but he doesn’t say anything. Smart of him because Minseok and Joonmyun hyung would chew his ass out if he questioned their odd but  healthy relationship.

 

Sehun’s tired but knows in the morning he’ll have to help Tao sort the new foods they brought in and probably help the new guys learn the ropes. He presses against Tao and nuzzles him to feel the taller wrap his arms around him. Tao might want to be close like this with Yifan but he never pushes Sehun away instead comforting him as well. It’s Yixing who shows the two were to lay and then turns off the lanterns they use to light the place.

 

It’s quiet besides Kyungsoo’s hushed voice murmuring things to Joonmyun about their time outside as everyone settles to sleep for the day. Sehun snuggles next to Tao pressing against him to seek his warmth as Tao sighs some.

 

“Sehun, you need a girlfriend.” He says over the quiet hum of rustling. There is a chuckle or two heard as Sehun pinches the other. “ ow

 

The last thought Sehun remembers before drifting off is if the two new guys would find a place in their group or would they be casted out like the ones who had come before them. He hopes not. But  who knows.


End file.
